Behind the Glass
by Ceestar
Summary: Spoilers for movie 2 Octavius reflects on the night at the Smithsonian. Back home, he and Jedediah reveal a little more about themselves to each other. JedxOct friendship.


_My body shook with panic as I ran towards some sort of freedom, leaving you to be captured by the black and white giants. _

_I was angry at you, for pushing me away so forcefully, for throwing yourself into the enemy's arms so easily. _

_When I told you to save yourself two years ago, you stayed by my side and we achieved our goal._

_So why is it that this time when I wanted to stay by you, you had to go play the hero?_

_You are always so stubborn, Jedediah. _

_I eventually found a window to where I could assure myself your safety. I felt a rock in my stomach when I saw you captured and caged like an animal, but at the same time I was eased to see you unharmed. You stood there, arms folded and chin up, confident as always. I grasped the sheet of glass that separated me from the room where you were being held, determination flowing through me._

_I told you that I would find backup, and I am a man of my word._

_How could I have known that when I tore my eyes off of you to keep my promise, you would be thrust into such perilous danger. _

_As I ran for the first time in through the night air, I noticed many things I wished we could have witnessed together. _

_The cold night air batting against my cheeks, the white moon light beaming down on my miniature figure, and the glistening stars littering the sky. _

_But with the risk of you being in danger clear in my head, I could not appreciate any of it._

_The wind seemed to be fighting me, urging me to abandon my mission. The moon mocked me, shedding only enough light to highlight the size of my surroundings, and not enough to properly light my path. The thousands of stars looked like eyes, peering down on me, waiting for me to fail. _

_But I pushed forward; I would find a way to free you, and all the others. _

_I faced__ and conquered the large squirrel beast with your courage and determination in mind. It was also the thought of you that pumped me and drove me to rushing back to the museum, only praying you were still safe. _

_That__ always confident and independent attitude of yours flooded my body and mind as I rushed back to you. They were your words that came out of my mouth when I came across the even larger than usual marble white man for his assistance. I pleaded with him to help me rescue you. _

_I was confident I had found the backup I needed when I entered the museum again, and I navigated my way through memory and luck to the room I saw through the window._

_The cold night air almost swallowed me when I saw your situation upon my arrival. _

_Trapped in an even smaller container, this time with no way out, and buried up to your torso in sand._

_But you were in Larry's hands, I was able to quickly regain my composure and begin the attack that would eventually lead to our victory. _

_But that battle is not one I am soon to forget. _

_My mind had gone into over drive when I saw the hourglass fly across the room, Larry tried so hard to keep you safe, but with all the large obstructions there was no way he could keep his eyes on you. _

_When I finally reached you, you looked like you were ready to give up hope. _

_My insides were being torn apart by your pain as I slowly placed my hand on the glass again separating us. My fingers itched to tear at it to reach you, to touch you…_

_How does that modern saying go?_

_So close, yet so far?_

_But you… you with your attitude…_

_You lifted up an arm to wave it at me for interrupting you… you were scared for your life but at the same time you were not. _

_I had had enough, enough of your talk of the past, enough of your flamboyant ways, enough of this glass you were dying behind. _

_When that glass shattered, I felt the world being lifted from my shoulders. _

_I watched you slide out of the hour glass and call in excitement. _

_My heart must have been synchronized to your lungs. Because when you took that first large breathe of freedom, as your lungs expanded as did my heart, to see you finally within my reach again. _

The world began as a blur and focused as the tiny muscles of Octavius began to move, the sun having set on another day. His arm dropped from his dramatic pose with his sword, showing his leadership and instantly his head turned to the right.

He looked through the tunnel Larry had built for them, connecting the ancient land of Rome to the Wild West. He saw Jedediah stretch and look energetic as ever.

"Mm! Yeah, woo!" Jedediah howled. "Another night!"

Octavius frowned and quickly sheathed his sword, turning away as the hundreds of other miniature statues began stirring.

"Hey, Octavius!" Jedediah called, hopping over to his Roman friend. "Where a' you off to in such a hurry?"

Jedediah swung an arm around Octavius who didn't answer and simply avoided eye contact, his mouth trying not to betray him.

"Hey, what's up?" Jedediah said, his voice dropping.

"Nothing is _up_, Jedediah." Octavius replied in a cold voice, bringing his friend's arm off his shoulders as he continued walking.

"Hey!" Jedediah said, voice rising again. "You mad at me or something?"

Jedediah raced after the other man and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around violently.

"Least you could do is answer me!"

"I do not answer to you!"

Jedediah groaned. "What's your problem? It's our first night back and you can't even smile?"

There was silence for a moment. Small Roman soldiers walked around aimlessly as they tried not to stare of listen to the argument at the centre of their display. The sound of miners working and chatting could be heard from the Wild West display.

"Yes, I am angry with you." Octavius said after a moment, still avoiding eye contact.

"What did I do!?"

Octavius seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should continue or if he had already said too much. Suddenly a fist knocked on his helmet, it fell over his eyes and an echo rang in his ears. He quickly looked up to see Jedediah withdrawing his hand, frustration on his face.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Well I wouldn't haf' ta' hit you if you would answer my questions faster!"

Octavius mumbled something with the word 'stubborn' and he straightened his helmet and faced Jedediah directly in the eyes.

"I am angry that you were trying to play the hero the other night. I am angry that you do not take threats seriously!" Octavius said quickly but clearly.

Jedediah looked at him confused, causing Octavius to sigh. He took a breath before starting again.

"You had me worried sick last night, you wouldn't allow me to aid you in battle, and then you not only got yourself captured, but your life was used in a hostage situation! And even when you were buried up to your chin you were making jokes like it was nothing, telling me about what a cliché hero you were- OW!"

A second knock from Jedediah stopped Octavius. He lifted his helmet to find Jedediah looking fed up and as upset as he himself felt.

"If you want me to answer your questions, you would be wise not to interrupt me!"

"In all the time we've known each other, I had no idea you could flap your yapper so much!" Jedediah said loudly.

Another moment of silence fell between the two as Octavius awkwardly fixed his helmet and Jedediah angrily put his fists on his hips.

"Do you know why I did all that stuff last night?"

"Because you a stubborn barbarian?" Octavius muttered.

"Next time I'll knock that tin can right off your shoulders." Jedediah snarled then sighed. "I kicked you off because I didn't need both of us being captured, and it wasn't like I could stop those thugs on me own to protect you."

Jedediah now had the other's full attention, he turned his head to the side and and his next words came out a lot softer than the last.

"I knew you'd get help even if I got caught. And when I was in that cage or in that hour glass I wasn't scared because…"

He pulled down his hat the try and hide the blush that appeared on his face, and to cut his eyes off from the stare Octavius was giving him now.

"…because at least it was me, and not you."

Jedediah's foot tapped quickly like a mad twitch he couldn't control and he regretted his words at once. His throat had gone dry, like all the moisture had gone to his hands which were now sweating like never before in his gloves. He tried to clear his throat a couple of times and face his friend's reaction, but every time he did he couldn't pull the courage to look up.

"You know…" Octavius said, Jedediah's head turning immediately to see the reaction. "For just a second… before I broke you out of the hour glass, I could see you being swallowed by the sand. My hand was on the glass, pressing on it, trying to reach you, and I could just see your fingers slipping away from mine… into the sand…"

"Well I'm still here." Jedediah smiled. "Thanks to you, Octavius."

A lump had appeared in Octavius's throat as this silent moment seemed even heavier than the all the previous ones combined. It was like gravity was working over time today as it pushed on their shoulders, wrapping around their throats to prevent either of them speaking.

Jedediah's mouth opened a couple of times but his voice had betrayed him and run, while Octavius bit his lip despite the fact that there was no threat of any words escaping. The truce they had established two years ago was once again in the air, given it was far more awkward than last time.

"Hey guys!"

"AH!"

Larry suddenly appeared before the two tiny men, his loud greeting breaking their silence and ripping apart the tension so fast it caused the men to jump a step backwards and almost tumbling over.

"Sorry," Larry laughed, watching the two men awkwardly fixing their postures. He assumed the awkward looks on their faces were because they had both just cried out like children.

"Hey Giganto," Jedediah called.

"Good evening Larry," Octavius bowed slightly.

Both men glared at each other disapprovingly.

"Hey, I was just thinking Jed, you know how you crashed that car last time?" Larry said before a fight could break out.

"Don't remind me." Jedediah muttered. "She was one fine beauty if I ever saw one, a mighty shame what happened."

"Because of your reckless driving, I told you to let me drive."

"Look you trying to pick a fight Octavius?!" Jedediah rolled up one sleeve and stomped over only to hit a finger as Larry put up a barrier between them.

"Guys chill, man what's up with you two tonight? Everything's back to normal, you should be happy."

Both men settled slightly but were still tense.

"Anyway, look I brought you a little something!" Larry pulled out from behind his back a small scale yellow plane and placed it in the open space of the display.

Jedediah's face lit up and he jumped up, clicking his heels.

"Awww geez you've out done yourself, thanks Giganto!" Jedediah ran over and jumped into the cockpit of the plane like a child in a fire engine brought to school. He rubbed the plastic seats and grabbed the controls, mocking an action sequence.

"You will be the death of me Larry, providing him with such toys." Octavius said, but unable to hide his smile.

Larry laughed and nudged the little roman with his finger lightly.

"Oi Octavius are you coming or what?!" The small cowboy called impatiently. "If you don't hurry I'm leaving without you!"

"Oh lord, grow up Jedediah!" Octavius yelled as he ran to join his friend in the small plane.

When the sound of a small engine starting was heard, Larry chuckled and left with a 'have fun' and the two men were left alone with each other.

"Aaaallll right let's see what this bad boy can do!" Jedediah yelled excitedly.

"Try not to crash us this time."

Jedediah turned back to face Octavius and they smiled at each other. Jedediah faced forward to get the plane moving and Octavius looked through the front window as they moved forward and rose into the air. He smiled, knowing they were behind the same sheet of glass.


End file.
